What Happend To Never Coming Back
by Lost-In-Tears
Summary: Sequal to Never Coming Back.Bella Pregnant?Jacob a Daddy?Edward is back? What is going to happen to Jacob & Bella?I love reviews and i love hear peoples thought so please share them.
1. Late

Ok If you Havent read Never Coming Back please read that before reading this one... You will get a little lost. Well enjoy. And Please Review. Love Cat xoxoxox

* * *

Late

Bella's POV

It had been a mouth since Edward had left, and I was 2 weeks late!

I was trying to beat this cold that I've had for some time now. I had been praying to the porcelain god every morning and I was hungry for all types of things; like PBJ'S with bananas (Ewww I don't do bananas), pickles any kind, and SLURPEES!!!!! At least twice a day I was at 7 eleven getting myself a cherry and pina colada slurpee.

I crawled up off of the floor, went to the sink and washed my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was still getting use to the way the change, changed me. I loved it but, it was just different. The most difficult thing was the color of my eyes. They were violet, not faint violet but VIOLET!! That's when it hit me!

"Oh shit! I couldn't be, could I? I asked myself. I grabbed my purse, keys, and my slurpee cup and got into the truck. I drove all the way to Seattle. I wasn't going to have anyone in town find out or see me and then tell my dad. Charlie loved Jacob and was glad we were together but, he would not be happy being a grandpa so soon. FUCK what if I AM???What am I going to do? How was I supposed to tell Jacob let alone Charlie? CRAP!

I pulled into the first Rid Aid I saw when I got into Seattle. I parked my truck in the first wide spot I found. I found the isle with all the pregnancy test and condoms and good stuff like that. I grabbed a box of Trojan condoms because I knew we were running out of them. I turned around to the pregnancy test behind me.

"What the HELL!"I said out loud. "Opps." I whispered. Why in the world where there so many of these bloody things. First Response, Clearblue Easy Digital Test, Seven Day Ovulation Kit, God damn!! I grabbed the Clearblue Easy test. It seemed simple enough. I paid and walked to my truck and that's when I saw him.

"I thought you told me not to worry?" I was pissed.


	2. He's Back

He's Back

Bella's POV

Why me? Why must I always have the most complicated life!!! Really… Come on. Why can't god pick on someone other than me? Everything was going fine. (Until this moment) I had a waitressing job in Port Angeles and Jacob was going to school and had a part time job. We were saving up for an apartment and we had just got enough money together. Yesterday was the first day for looking at places.

"Why is it that you always make my day hell? You find your way into my thoughts and now HERE." I hissed.

"Wow, Bella, grumpy much? Your dog not pleasing you anymore? I told you I wouldn't last." A velvet voice stated.

"Only when I see you, and Jacob and I are fine. I thought you left?" I questioned

"I have nothing better to do. I'm here to bother you and only you." He teased.

"Oh don't I feel special."

"You should, you will always be special."

"Don't get to comfortable… you won't be staying. You'll leave soon enough. Isn't that what your best at?" I hissed

"Don't play with me Bella…Look what happened last time." He said pinning me to my truck.

"But, this time I'm not human asshole!" I commented shoving him off of me. I made my way to my truck; I got in and rolled my window down." What happened to never coming back?" I screamed out my window.


	3. Oh No

_Hey guys, I'm sorry for how short the other chapters have been and i know this one is still not the longest but,im trying to make them all longer. Thank you for reading. Love Cat_

* * *

Oh No

Next Day

Jacobs POV

Bella and I were great and things were getting better. We were going to be moving into an apartment. Not like we don't kind of live together right now, Bella has clothes, her own pillow, a toothbrush, and to much other stuff. Same went for me at her house. It was kind of weird that Charlie and my dad were both ok with the two us staying at each other's house but, whatever I wasn't going to ask like an idiot "Hey dad, Charlie, why are you letting two horny teens sleep in the same bedroom let alone same bed?" Ya, I'm not going to do that. I love waking up to my beautiful Bella.

Since the bloodsucker had left, it kind of seemed that we all had a normal life for once. The pack hasn't found any other vampire scents other then the Cullen's that didn't leave.

I was glad that the rest of the Cullen's decided not to leave. They were Bella's other family. I didn't want to see her hurt like the first time they all left. Bella had me and her family but, she needed them. I didn't care as long as she was happy. Bella didn't see them a whole lot, she went shopping with the girls every Friday and then dinner every other week. She talked to Alice all the time.

I pulled onto Bella's street, pulled into the driveway behind Bella's truck. I started to walk up to the door when I notice the door wasn't shut. I darted into the house.

"Bella? Bella? Where are you? Are you ok?" I shouted out. The house from what it seemed like was fine. Nothing had been taken. I walked up the stairs. Maybe she just forgot to shut the door. The house was quite accepted for this faint crying sound coming from the bathroom.

"Bella?"I asked out loud.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?"I could hear the water running now.

"I told you that I was coming over. You left the front door open. Will you come out of the bathroom? Please?" I asked. The door opened and she came out shutting the door right behind her. She had a small paper bag in her hands.

"What's that?" I pointed at the bag.

"Nothing just trash." She said running down stairs out the front door to the trash bin. She ran back inside shutting the front door behind her. She stopped in the kitchen.

"Are you staying downstairs or coming back up here?" I hollered down stairs.

"No I'm coming back up. Just didn't something to drink. Do you want something?" She asked.

"Ya sure, whatever you got is fine. I'll be in your room." I walked into her massive room compared to mine. I sat in her rocking chair. I stared out her window until she came and sat down on her bed each hand had a soda can in it. She tossed one at me.

"Thanks baby." I said blowing her a kiss.

"Ya." She said staring out the window. I guess I'm going to have to make her tell me what she was crying about in the bathroom.

"Honey?" I said getting up and placing a hand on her shoulder." What's going on? Why were you in the bathroom crying?"I paused hoping she would tell me."Isabella you can tell me."I pleaded.

"I know I can but, I'm scared."She started to cry. She placed her head in the nape of my neck and cried. I placed an arm around her.

"You can tell me."

"I'm sorry… we should have been more careful." She muffled into my neck "I'm…I'm…I'm." She Stuttered.

"You're what Bella?"I questioned running my hand through her long beautiful hair.

"I'm…pregnant." She cried even harder.

* * *

_Please Review!!!!! I love it everytime i get it.. It makes me so happy you all have no idead.=)_


	4. What Are We Going To Do?

So here is the next chapter... Thanks to all the reviewers. Please keep them coming. I really like them... Anyway's i hope you guys like the new chapter.... Oh By the way if you guys get bored waitting for me to update you should so read the story Time To Die By Navyrecriut. Its by a friend of mine... She needs a little help and a self estieam bost.. i figured you guys could help... Anyways love you guys. =) xoxoxoxoxo

* * *

What Are We Going To Do?

Jacob's – POV

I didn't know what to do… it's like the little monkey in my brains just stopped working. My mouth was glued shut. Not like I knew what to say. I thought I was the strong one. I guess not. I was pacing the room like a father waiting up for their teenage daughter to come home from her first date.

"Jacob… please talk to me." She Begged.

"Bell's what are we going to do?" I asked

"It's ok, we will be ok." She said taking a deep breath. She got up, stepping in front of me took both my hands in hers.

"How Bell's?" I questioned. How were we going to pull this off… we couldn't. We were both to young.

"We are not going to tell anyone, we are going to go on about life like normal..."She started. I gave her a protesting look." At least until we get a house." She said.

"Bella I don't want to keep it from anyone!" I stated firmly.

"Jacob can you imagine what mine and your dad are going to say? I just want to make sure that we both have somewhere to live, just in case one of our parents decide to kick us out. Do you understand?" I could hear her voice crack. I didn't want to lie to anyone.

"Jacob, baby, please? For me?" She kissed my forehead. She knew every soft spot I had. I'm a smart dog….not. I mentally hit myself.

"Anything for you Bella." I said taking her into my arms. I squeezed her tight.

"I love you." She whispered in my ear. I growled playfully nibbling on her ear.

"So we're going have fuzzy little puppies running around?" I asked playfully. She hit me but, we were both laughing.

"What do you want the baby to be? Girl or Boy?" she asked.

"I wants me a boy" I said playfully.

"What about names?"

"We'll think about that closer to the date."I said with a huge smile.

"Ok so we have two viewings this afternoon."

"Viewings?" I asked what the hell was that.

"We are going to look at two apartments, silly" She laughed.


	5. Moving Day

_**Hey guys, im sorry it took me so long to update, But here it is. Love Cat. xoxoxoxo**_

* * *

Moving Day

1 week later

Bella POV

It was moving day and Charlie wasn't a happy camper but, he was happy for Jacob and I. Jake, Embry and Quil were cramped in my truck making runs from his house to the new house, then from Charlie's to the new house. While Amber, a friend from work and I had Jake's rabbit. We were packing the small stuff. We had found a small 2 bedroom, 2 bath, with a small front yard and a nice sized back yard. It was in a town called Joyce. It was closer to work for me but a bit of a run for Jacob. He didn't mind through. I love that boy.

Amber was in charge of packing my books and my computer desk. I was doing my dressers. I had hooked my ITrip to my Ipod then hooked it up to my radio. I scrolled through my many playlist's, choosing *With A Beat*. Cosmic Castaway from Titan A.E. was playing.

_Lose my head to the chemical freeway  
Comin' up on overload  
In a mystic new dimension  
Purify and sanctify me  
What so I'm in no end game  
Move my piece right off the board  
Losing sure is easy  
So I am no more_

_But I'm not broken, in my dream I win  
In here I'm nothing, a Cosmic Castaway_

_In my head I'm a chemical dreamer  
Speed up to burn out mode  
Comin' up in the 5th dimension  
Beautify don't crucify me, yeah  
So I need no mind game poisoning my lonely soul  
Losing sure is easy so I am no more_

_But I'm not broken, in my dream I win  
And I take over, 'cause I'm no loser  
And I'm in and you're not, bad dreams don't stop  
But I'm all screwed up, a Cosmic Castaway  
A Cosmic Castaway, a Cosmic Castaway_

_And I want but have not  
Bad dreams, lust thoughts  
In here with no pain, you hurt me again  
And I want but have none  
I should beat the alien  
But here I'm no one, a Cosmic Castaway  
a Cosmic Castaway, a Cosmic Castaway  
a Cosmic Castaway_

"Bella?" Amber said.

"Ya?" I said turning around to find a book in my face. I stepped back so I could see what it was. It was the baby name book that I picked up the other day. "Shit, I thought I already packed that!"

"Isabella Marie Swan are you PREGO?" She screamed. I placed my hand over her very loud mouth.

"Oh my god hun. Do you think you could have said that any louder?" She nodded yes.

"Don't!" I commanded. She nodded. I moved my hand from her mouth.

"Are you Bella?" She questioned softly. She smiled. I nodded. With that she engulfed me in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you. I'm so throwing you a shower!"

"No, you can't!"

"Why the hell can't I?" She demanded.

"Because, you're the only one that know besides Jacob." She looked a little confused.

"Don't worry about it! Just please don't tell anyone."

"Ok but, we are so talking about this later." She stated.

"That's fine, let's just get this stuff done." I said pointing to all the boxes we still had to put in the car. "Come let's take some of these down." I said stacking a box on another and taking them in my arms. I walked down the stairs and down the hallway and out the front door, I put my two boxes in the rabbit. That's when I heard my truck pull in right behind the rabbit.

When Jacob and the boys came out from behind the car I leaped into his arms, he spun me around and kissed my forehead. When he released me and I got my balance back I kissed him.

He pulled me into a hug and placed his lips right by my ear and whispered."How are you feeling honey?" I smiled, he was so sweet.

"I'm fine." I whispered back.

"I'm so happy for you!" Amber said walking up from the rabbit. I turned and glared at her when I feel Jacob eyes burning a hole in the back of my head.

"You can tell Amber but, I can't tell anyone. How is that fair?" He said through his teeth.

I snapped my head around." It's not like the pack doesn't know already. And to inform you I didn't tell her."

"Didn't tell her what Bella?" Charlie said coming out of the house.

"Oh nothing dad." I smiled.

"You have never been a good liar Isabella, Why start now?" He stated.

"Really it's nothing I just got a pay raise at work."

"Well, congratulations." He smiled placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks." Wow I didn't think he would believe it.

The boxes Amber and I had brought down were the last of it. Now it was the boy's turns. They only had a few things to get, my book shelf, my computer and computer desk, my bed and bed frame, and my rocking chair. I definitely was not leaving that behind. Renée used it on me so I should use it with my kids.

After everything was packed in both the rabbit and the truck I said goodbye to Charlie, Embry, Quil, and Amber. Jacob got into my truck and I got into the rabbit.

When the drive finally ended I was thankful, I was tired. I made several trips to the car, as did Jacob with the truck. After all the unloading was done Jacob through some pillows in front of the small but quaint fireplace. Then sat down.

"Come sit," he said sweetly.

"If I sit down, I won't be getting up anytime soon." I smiled.

"That's ok," he said leaning forward taking my hand and in one swift movement I was in his strong embrace, I layed back in his arms. He took my shirt and lifted it up so my belly was showing. He placed a warm hand on my small, tiny, barely there pudgy. I closed my eyes and let this moment sink in. I never wanted to forget this! One of my big moments in life was happening right here right now with my best friend, my boyfriend, Jacob Black.

"Baby are you hungry?" he smiled as I felt his tummy rumble underneath me.

"Yes I am, How about pizza?" he nodded "Pepperoni and pineapple?"

"You know me all too well Bell's"

I reached for my phone which was beside me, I quickly dialed the number and ordered two large pepperoni and pineapple pizza's.

I got up off of Jacob's lap and slowly walked to our bedroom and found the box with my clothes in it. I pulled out a pair of loose sweats and a tank top. I quickly changed, and then I found one of Jacob's hoodies that he never wore. I slipped it on. I was gone for several minutes and when I walked back into the room, Jacob was setting up the TV and DVD player. So I was sure we were going to cuddle up watching a movie with pizza.

I sat down on the floor, 'we are definitely in need of a couch.' I thought to myself. I was starting to daze off watching Jacob and waiting for the pizza guy, when the very loud doorbell rang.

I grabbed my wallet and opened the door. I paid the guy and took the pizza from him. I placed it down on the coffee table, and I went to find some sort of napkin. I found a beat up old towel, I was going to buy new ones anyway. I then took my place back where I was, after grabbing the pizza.

Jacob had just finished hooking up the TV and DVD player when I sat down. He popped in a movie, I really could care less I was going to eat, put the leftovers in the fridge and then cuddle up to my Jacob and that's exactly how it happened.

Jacob's P.O.V

I was very abruptly woken up by a very annoying ringtone. It was the Gay Barbie ringtone. I mean I thought the song was funny but at 7:00 in the morning I didn't think so. Bella's phone had managed to find its way to my ear during the night.

"Bella, honey your phone is going off." I said placing my arm around her showing her the phone.

"Answer it please" she mumbled, shrugging me off. A small growl escaped my lips, I hated answering her phone.

"Stop growling at me." She said rolling over into my arms. I huffed at her.

Lucky me it was only a txt message. I flipped open her phone. _What the fuck was he texting her for?_ I viewed it.

_From: Edward_

_To: Bella_

_Hey, it was great seeing you a few weeks ago._

_We have to do that again._

What was Bella doing seeing him and why was she not telling me?

"WHAT THE HELL ISABELLA?" I growled, i tosed her phone on the pillow that i once had my sleeping head on. I need to talk to her. How could we really start our lives together, if she was already lieing and keeping things from me?

* * *

_**Hey guys so you know that you want to push that button and reveiw.... please, i love hearing what you guys all think. Please?**_


	6. Pay Back!

_**Hey everyone, Im so sorry that it took me so long to update. I had a lot of stuff to do. On the 19ths of June so last friday I had my 19th birthday, It was pretty cool, my friends through me a surprise party. Anyways, To the story.. Im kinda stuck i have ideas but i dont know how to get it there, so if you have any ideas or things you would like to see happen, please let me know. XOXOXO Cat.**_

_**P.S. You all know how much i love reviews and how much i love hearing your thoughts. Pretty please review**_

**_P.S.S. I got a poll up on my page about a new story, you should all tell me what you think i would love to know. Please?_**

**Disclamer:The only thing i own is Amber and soon to be a few more people, Other then that i own NOTHING!!**

* * *

Pay Back?!

Bella P.O.V

"What the hell Isabella?" He growled. What could he possibly be angry about, he had only been awake for a matter of five minutes. I lifted myself so that I was sitting.

"What is it Jacob?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I looked up at him.

"That…." He said pointing at my phone. I grabbed it and looked at the txt message that had Jacob's panties in a knot.

"That fucking, stupid, little bitch boy!!" I said viewing the txt.

"Can you explain this Bella? When did you see him and why?" I ran my fingers through my hair and placed it in a ponytail.

"It's not what you think it is!" I started. I got up and started cleaning up the blanket and pillows from last night.

"Then?" My phone started to sing "You Get Me" by Michelle Branch. I picked it up.

"Hello?" pause " Ya he's here Sam." I said handing my phone over to him. After a minute on the phone he clicked it shut.

"Look I got to go but when I get back I want to talk." He went into our room and changed.

"Ok, that's fine and I have some stuff to do."

"Ok. Well I'll be back soon." He was at the door already

"I Love You Jacob!"

"Me to Bell's." He said slamming the door.

If that stupid fucking bastard just ruined things between me and Jacob I was going to kill him. Why would that stupid ass think it was ok to txt me? What was his problem. You know what I'm going to find out. I grabbed my keys and was about to open the door when I realized I was still in my P.J's.

I ran fast into my room. I rumedged through my dresser and pulled out my holey jeans that now fit right because of the change. I stripped down naked, pulled up a clean thong and bra to match. I pulled my jeans on next. God damn these pants looked so much better now than they ever have before. I pulled out my black spaghetti strap and pulled it on over my head. I put socks on and grabbed my black converse with the green laces and put them on. I than headed over to the Cullen's.

I hoped into my truck and started it when I realized I didn't have any gas. _I'm never letting him use my truck again._ I didn't want to stop for gas, so I grabbed my IPod out of my bag. I put my head phones in and locked the truck and off I ran.

I really didn't like this ability. It made me sick and I'm pretty sure it always would. I was totally freaked out that I would run into a tree or something. The song Bodies by Drowning Pool was filling my ears. I was already going to hurt him I didn't need the song to boost me.

I couldn't believe Edward was doing this to me. I know he hated Jacob but, really he was 120 years old, acting like he was 17 again. I would never in my life expect to tell Edward to grow up but I guess I was wrong. I slowed my pace when I could smell them. I exposed myself from the trees and Alice was awaiting my arrival.

"Bella!!!" she squealed, skipping towards me.

"Alice, I'm not here to talk to you, where's Edward?" I could tell she was hurt but she knew why I was here.

"God Bella, why you got the thick side of a bat up your ass?" she hissed, "Find him yourself." A growl escaped my lips. I lifted my head and sniffed at the air. I found him, he was in the back with his brother's. I walked up to them, rolling my head phones in my pocket. It took them a minute to realize my presence, and when they did it was only because the wind had shifted.

"Bella," Jasper started, "nice seeing you but I'm going inside." He could probably sense my anger. I started to approach them when Emmett stepped in front of him.

"If you want to fight him you're going to have to fight me, you filthy dog lover."

"Emmet GET UP HERE NOW." Rose said from the back porch, where now everyone was standing.

"Why?" he hissed.

"Because he brought this upon himself and needs a good ass kicking!" she said glaring at Edward, and then flashing me a smile. I have to thank her later.

They had been playing ball when I had gotten there and there was a ball next to where I stood. I crouched down picked it up and launched it at his face. He had been looking at Rose still so it knocked him in the jaw!

"You little Bitch!" he growled running at me and slapping me across the face. After that it was like we were in slow motion. Snarls and growls were escaping our lips. We were both crouched and ready to attack at any moment.

"Edward why did you do this?" I snarled.

"God damn it! Because I LOVE YOU!" he thundered.

"If you really loved me, you would be happy that I was happy."

"You could do so much better Bella!" he snorted.

"I did Edward… Jacob!" I knew that would trigger him. The next thing I knew I was flying backwards across the yard luckily I landed unharmed.

I got up and ran at him grabbing him and throwing him at the back of the house, panels came flying off. The next thing I knew I was up against a tree and it felt like I was going to black out.

Jacob's P.O.V

I don't know why Sam wanted me all he wanted was to go for a group run. Ugh, this was annoying. When we all got back from the run, it had been 12 hours since I left Bella, so I checked my phone. There was a voice mail…….Alice!

Jacob…. It's Alice, Bella's here and she's Pissed you might want to come get her.

Why the hell was Bella at the Cullen's? Ohh that was her 'Things she had to do.'

5 minutes later.

I arrived and could hear snarls, growls, hissing and screams. I ran straight to the sound. I rounded the corner and stopped dead. Carlisle and Jasper were holding Bella back and Emmet had Edward. They were inches away from each other.

"I loved you so much, but you screwed up! How dare you sabitoush Jacob's and my relationship! You told me to move on and I did and you pull THIS!" she cried. Maybe she didn't love me, it sure looked like she still cared about him.

"I LOVE JACOB BLACK, I'm having his baby and I'm going to marry him!" she cried even harder.

"Isabella!" I yelled out. I opened my arms and yelled. "Baby…"

"Jacob." She paused "Let go of me." She asked Jasper and Carlisle. They did as she asked and she ran into my arms.

"I love you Jacob, so much, promise you'll never let me go?" she cried into my arms.

"I love you too. I promise… let's go home." I said placing my arm under her legs and picking her up bridle style. Neither one of us looked back.


End file.
